Sonic and Amy
by sonicmegamanfan
Summary: In this story, Sonic and Amy go through tough challenges sharing their feelings toward each other. What will happen? Will they finally express their feelings for each other? Read and find out!
1. The Origins

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic and Amy

 **Sonic's POV**

As always, I am Sonic the Hedgehog, laying on Chris' roof. I like silence! I just normally rest and lay. To take a break. Then, I thought about a lake. I closed my eyes to imagine me, setting my shoes on fire. I don't know why, but I have a wild mind inside...

Just then, I was bothered by Amy, who'd brag me to come down this minute, "Sonic! Come on! Can I talk to you for a second?", she said.

I groaned and jumped down anyway. "What's up?" I smiled.

"Sonic... remember when you gave me those flowers...?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Why?"

 _I'd figure that I actually liked her that time, and I felt very content then._

"Its..."

Amy shook her head and changed the subject. "Would you like some pie?"

I can tell she was not ready to confess just yet. I though for a moment and nodded. Just then, I noticed I began to hug her and she blushed. She turned away and said, "Thanks for the hug."

"Hey, Amy."

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

I gave her a thumbs up.

...

Meanwhile...

 **Amy's POV**

The next day, I was going shopping with a heavy grocery bag with plenty of food for me, Cream, and Cheese. Then I suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong Amy?" Cream asked me.

I looked at her and blushed. "Oh! Nothing... nothing at all!"

 _Something after all..._

"You see, Cream... Sonic hugged me this morning. That meant alot to me. I..."

That's when I dropped my groceries...

A few people pointed at me, which made me and Cream _very_ uncomfortable.

"Amy..." Cream slid next to me. " _Chao chao..._ " Cheese cried.

"I'm scared..."

I growled and brung out my most prized, **dangerous** weapon, my Piko Hammer...

I made my sinister grin and chased everybody. OOPS! Sometimes I really wish I'd known how to control my temper, because I bonked Sonic on the noggin!

He passed out...

"S-Sonic?" I shakily whispered.

Cream and Cheese exchanged looks.

 _No way this couldn't be happenin'... If Sonic passes away..._

I shook my head in disbelief and carried him to Chris' house...

Cream felt sorry for poor old me... I felt her shiny brown eyes looking sadly at me.

...

In the forest...

After I put Sonic inside, I began to think about my mistake...

The bald sky gave me a chill as it's dark colour begins to light up a little bit.

...

"... Ungh..."

I heard a voice next to me. My eyes widened.

"Sonic?" I said.

"A-Amy..." Sonic stuttered. "... I love you..."

And those were his last words...

I cried as I yelled, "Sonic?! SONIC?! SONIC!"

"..."

I have... made him fall up to the sky? N-n-no...

I felt his heartbeat. Nothing.

I listened for his breath. Nothing...

I just have to accept the fact that...

Meanwhile... in Tails' Lab.

 **Tails' POV**

"TAILS!" Amy cried as she burst through my door, scaring the fur out of me! What happened?

"Amy! You almost gave me a heartattack! What's your problem?!" I yelled at the furious pink hedgehog.

"SONIC'S GONE!" She yelled at me, right at my ear.

I tumbled to the ground, fell onto my _Bookshelf of 1,000 Books_ , and 1,000 books fell on me! Every single one was on my head.

"Sonic? He's gone? This can't be good...

To Be Continued


	2. Hurry!

Sonic and Amy

Chapter 2 - Love Bites

 **Tails' POV**

Amy buried her head into Sonic's chest.

"Sonic! Sonic!"

"Don't worry..." I tried to calm Amy down, but she wailed as Sonic went to a deep knock-out.

"Amy..." I suddenly felt sad too, "I-I'll try to find a way to revive him for you, okay?"

Amy nodded, as tears trickled down her red cheeks.

"Just wait here. Call me if you hear something, okay?" I told her, as I went to my lab to fix up a potion to revive the blue hero.

 _I can't believe it... if I don't revive Sonic, and fast..._

I shook my head as I started to concentrate. I tried to, but I had a hard time thinking about Dr. Eggman and his army of badniks taking over the city...

 **Amy's POV**

 _Wh...what should I do?_

I was looking out the blue sky, whick reminded me of Sonic, which gave me the urge to whip it out!

I looked at Sonic, who still wasn't saying a word.

"Sonic..." I had to say, "If this is the end of you, I have three last words for you..."

I closed my eyes.

"... I ..."

But just before I said anything else, Tails came barging in and panting heavily.

"I got the potion!"

I gave Tails a weak smile.

"What's the matter?" The yellow fox asked.

"What is this potion doesn't work? Then Sonic will..." I almost cried.

"Don't worry, Amy... I'm sure it would work..."

Meanwhile, in Station Square...

 **Knuckles' POV**

"Grr... you won't get away with this..."

"Hahaha! I will, Knuckles!" cackled the fat Doctor Eggman..

I was in an impase, as a several bunch of robots surrounded and outnumbered me. I held in a gasp, as I growled.

"Hehe... Now what, tough echidna? Even though you're tough, these robots are metal solid, and will keep your muscles down, like pudding!" The idiot said.

 _What?! My muscles like pudding?! Oooooh! You've done it now! You're in for a world of hurt!_

I tried to demolish the robots, but he was right, _and I regret saying that_ , I let out an yowl!

"Oooooowwww!" I jumped up and down, shaking my hand. It really hurt.

I tried again, but it was no use...

"Owwwww!" I yelped again.

Then that's when I bowed down before Eggman...

"You give up, crybaby?"

Luckily, something zoomed past me, and destroyed the robots in a menacing explosion.

I looked up, and guess who it was?

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. He's Back!

Sonic and Amy

 _Previously, on Sonic and Amy, Chapter 2..._

 _"Sonic! Sonic!"_

 _"Don't worry..." Tails tried to calm Amy down, but she wailed as Sonic went to a deep knock-out._

 _"Amy..." Tails suddenly felt sad too, "I-I'll try to find a way to revive him for you, okay?"_

 _Amy nodded, as tears trickled down her red cheeks._

 _"Just wait here. Call me if you hear something, okay?"_

 _"Sonic..." I had to say, "If this is the end of you, I have three last words for you..."_

 _I closed my eyes._

 _"... I ..."_

 _"I got the potion!" Tails yelled._

 _"Oooooowwww!" Knuckles jumped up and down, shaking his hand. It really hurt._

 _I tried again, but it was no use..._

 _"Owwwww!" Knuckles yelped again._

 _Then that's when he bowed down before Eggman..._

 _"You give up, crybaby?"_

 _Luckily, something zoomed past me, and destroyed the robots in a menacing explosion._

 _I looked up, and guess who it was?_

Chapter 3 - Miracles Above Us

Finally... the hero stands up before us, and he's back...

 **Sonic's POV**

I was mad to let a hammer whack me to my closest death, but who cares?

 _Sometime, Amy... sometime..._

I sped up to Knuckles, who needed a hand.

"Thanks, Sonic."

I nodded, "Let's get that Egghead."

The Egghead sweated a little bit, and was hesitating.

"Now what, Eggman? We're here, so give up the chaos emeralds..." Knuckles grinned.

I gave Egghead a sinister smile. I crouched down.

"Sonic..." Knuckles' curiosity got over him more than I expected.

"Leave this to me, Knuckles... I learned a few things from Amy...

 _Flashback_

 _ **Amy's POV**_

 _"Okay, Sonic! So you wanna know how to master your dark form?"_

 _The blue hero nodded._

 _"Okay then. Listen carefully, alright? Legend has it, that when you have enough power within you, you may be able to trigger the dark form. It includes the craziest combo's ever!" I smiled at Sonic._

 _"Thanks alot, Amy!" Sonic smiled, "Oh! I almos forgot! I want to give you this..."_

 _Sonic went up to go get a flower, and handed it to me._

 _I gasped._

 _Sonic blushed, and walked away, sighing.._

 _It was my happiest memory ever. Oh no! I forgot to thank him!_

 _"SONIC! WAIT!" I called imediantlly, but as soon as I did, he was gone in a flash._

 _I smiled and said, "Sonic..."_

 _End flashback_

 **Sonic's POV**

I closed my eyes

 _" 'when you have enough power within you, you may be able to trigger the dark form.' "_

I grunted to gain more power.

 _" 'have enough power... (echoes)...(echoes)...(echoes)...' "_

I began to feel it... I got it!

My voice deepened, and my heart was opened enough to reveal my true dark form.

 _This is for you, Amy Rose..._

I raced to Eggman, blowing up his Eggmobile. In one shot, the only thing I heard from the idiot was: "Aaaaaaarrrgggghhh! WAIT TILL I GET YOU, SONIIIIIIIC!"

I turned back to my regular form, which revealed my usual blue spikes. Knuckles came running to me. "That was great!"

I nodded.

Just then, I heard running footsteps.

"Sonic!" yelled Amy.

She hugged me as tight as she could.

I blushed and hugged her back, too.

"I love you, Amy..."

She was crying, and she buried her face into my chest.

"SONIC! I thought I would never hear you voice again! I thought I would have to try and catch a new boyfriend! I-"

I interrupted Amy as her quick words and breath stunned me, "Don't worry, Amy? Did all of that happen?"

"S-Sonic..."

"Do not worry Amy..."

I slipped out a rose and gave it to her.

"You know what, Amy? Meet me tomorrow, at Emerald Coast, at midnight.."

Amy's eyes widened as she was left speechless, and she could barely breathe as her face was mad red. Totally red. She fainted with the rose in her hands.

"Oww!" Amy got a thorn on her pink fur. "At least I wasn't a _rose with no thorns_ since I met Sonic..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. The Wedding Ceremony

Sonic and Amy

 _Previously, on Sonic and Amy..._

 _"Okay then. Listen carefully, alright? Legend has it, that when you have enough power within you, you may be able to trigger the dark form. It includes the craziest combo's ever!"_

 _"Thanks alot, Amy!" Sonic smiled, "Oh! I almos forgot! I want to give you this..."_

 _Sonic went up to go get a flower, and handed it to Amy._

 _" 'when you have enough power within you, you may be able to trigger the dark form.' "_

 _" 'have enough power... (echoes)...(echoes)...(echoes)...' "_

 _Sonic began to feel it... he got it!_

 _Sonic's voice deepened, and his heart was opened enough to reveal his true dark form._

 _This is for you, Amy Rose..._

 _Sonic raced to Eggman, blowing up his Eggmobile. In one shot, the only thing he heard from the idiot was: "Aaaaaaarrrgggghhh! WAIT TILL I GET YOU, SONIIIIIIIC!"_

 _"Sonic!" yelled Amy._

 _She hugged him as tight as she could._

 _Sonic blushed and hugged her back, too._

 _"I love you, Amy..."_

 _She was crying, and she buried her face into Sonic's chest._

 _"SONIC! I thought I would never hear you voice again! I thought I would have to try and catch a new boyfriend! I-"_

 _He interrupted Amy as her quick words and breath stunned him, "Don't worry, Amy? Did all of that happen?"_

 _"S-Sonic..."_

 _"Do not worry Amy..."_

 _Sonic slipped out a rose and gave it to her._

 _"You know what, Amy? Meet me tomorrow, at Emerald Coast, at midnight.."_

 _Amy's eyes widened as she was left speechless, and she could barely breathe as her face was mad red. Totally red. She fainted with the rose in her hands._

 _"Oww!" Amy got a thorn on her pink fur. "At least I wasn't a rose with no thorns since I met Sonic..."_

Chapter 4 - Confessions and Upcoming Problems

 **Sonic's POV**

As I walked out of Chris' house, I noticed that it was almost midnight!

 _Oh no!_

I ran as fast as I could to Emerald Coast, and I spotted Amy, who was almost at Emerald Coast's entrance.

 **Amy's POV**

I had a dreamy expression on my face, like angels hit me in the face, and gave me a good luck charm.

 _I just can't wait to see how Sonic_ _ **exactly**_ _feels about me! No more Sonally!_

I porudly marched to the warm sand in the purple sky, as I hummed my theme song, "My Sweet Passion."

As I heard waves crashing against rocks, I saw Sonic, sitting at the docks.

I almost forgot that he hated waiting.

 _Ahh... Sonic is about to tell his feelings..._

I skipped happily along the sand and stopped at Sonic.

"Maria..."

But Sonic's voice was different...

 _Wait a second! It's..._

"Shadow?" I asked curiously.

Shadow gasped. He stood up, and said, "What is it..."

"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

Shadow looked at the ocean. "...Nothing," But he was hiding some important information, and plan...

"Shadow, why _are_ you here?" I asked again.

All I heard was a grunt for an answer.

"Fine. I'll tell you..."

 **Sonic's POV**

I tried to rush to Emerald Coast, but something snapped in me.

 _Urgh!_

What was that? I feel something... I imagined a place where there was lots of fire, and my shoes were on fire. That was the dream that I had earlier... What does it mean?

Suddenly, before I had the time to continue on, I saw some butterfly that said, " _You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?_ "

 _What! That appeared out of nowhere! Now what?! And it talks?!_

But I nodded anyway.

" _Follow me..._ "

It summoned a portal, and the butterfly fluttered it's wings to the portal.

I followed it.

...

I landed in front of a house, where that butterfly was. I heard a kid crying. I decided to follow the butterfly to the front of the house.

"Don't worry, daddy's here for you..." someone said.

That voice was familiar somehow...

"Hey, it's okay, Dash. I'm here for you..."

I peeked and took a look from the window.

I saw a blue grown-up hedgehog. He looked alot like me, a pink hedgehog said, "Hey Sonic. So you named this kid Dash, huh?"

 _What?! Whoa, whoa, whoa! So you're saying that's me? And that over there is..._

"Yes, Amy... I called him Dash because he's gonna grow up like a kid that's fast like me!"

 _...Amy?_ _So I married Amy?_

I looked at the butterfly, who said, "Yes... you are..."

I blushed and looked at the- I mean my kid, Dash, who was blue, he had green stripes, he had black stripped gloves that layed on the table, just in case it was cold out I guess...

Then I heard another kid come, saying, "Dash! Dash! Come!" It was a girl.

The girl resembled to Amy alot. She had pink har with red stripes, she had a fabulous dress, it was designed like a princesses' dress, but with yellow and black stripes, like a bumblebee, she had sparkly red glitter shoes.

Dash shook his head. "Not now, Angela. I'm busy..."

 _Angela?_

"But Dash! Please?"

"No way!"

The grown-up Amy looked up at the grown-up me, and laughed.

The two watched, as their daughter, Angela was chasing after Dash in circles.

" _Both your daugher and son will have a strong responsibility as they grow up..."_

"Huh?" I said.

" _They will also have a strong relationship with eachother..._ "

"Hmm..." I thought. "Hold on! I hadn't got your name, by the way."

" _Oh. My name's Terri._ " She flirtatiously fluttered her wings on my face.

"H-hey! Haha! Stop it!" I laughed. "Hey... why **did** you come get me to here, anyway?"

" _Oh... Amy sent this message to you... A display from your future. She wanted you to know that she chose you to marry and have a good life... with kids..._ "

Sonic sniffed.

" _Come on, lets go back._ "

I nodded.

 **Amy's POV**

30 minutes later...

"Oh, I get it now..." I was told Eggman's plan, and it would not look good for Sonic.

"You see? Now you know why I was here... to be like Silver, who had telekinesis, being able to control..." Shadow said, with his eyes closed.

I was curious. "But Shadow, why would you wanna help Sonic? I thought you were a bad guy..."

"You see..." Shadow was starting to explain, but his eyes widened, "Oh no. Sorry, Amy. No time to explain!"

"But Shadow! Wait!"

But he was gone in a flash.

"Amy...!" I heard a familiar voice.

Sonic was running to me, saying, "Sorry I'm so late."

I can tell he got my message now..

"Nah, it's fine! _Tee hee!_ "

"So Amy..." Sonic began to blush.

He got some black tiny box. He got on his knees. He closed his eyes.

My eyes widened.

 _Wait... is he gonna..._

 **Sonic's POV**

 _I know what I must do..._

 _"She wanted you to know that she chose you to marry and have a good life... with kids..._ "

"Amy..." I started.

Many people began to stare and go _Ooooh._

"Will... you... Will... ... you..." I stuttered.

I smacked my thoughts and got through with it.

"... Will you marry me, Amy?"

Amy blushed as I said it. I blushed too. I understand her. She chased me all along just because she wanted to marry me, and have kids...

To be honest, I now love Amy, with all my heart.

Amy gasped and then crouched to me.

"Sonic... you... proposed to me...?"

The next day...

 **Amy's POV**

Church bells rang in a tune.

I heard organs playing _Here Comes the Bride_. I was dressed in a long white wedding dress, with flowers on my hair, to astonish Sonic on this wedding ceremony.

 _I cannot believe it! I'm about to marry Sonic!_

As I walked in a wedding reception, I saw Sonic, standing nervously and shaking. I saw Tails, Knuckles and Rouge and a few bunch of humans.

I saw Cream, who gave me a wink. I smiled at her.

I was carrying a bouquet of flowers and roses as I walked in front of Sonic. I smiled at him, as a signal for _good luck!_

The music stopped.

"Ms. Rose, do you take Mr. Sonic," Cream grunted, as the man said , "as your husband?"

"I do." I said calmly.

"Now, Mr. Sonic. Do you take Ms. Rose her as your wife?"

Sonic was a little nervous, but he said, "I do."

"Now. Will you two love eachother for all eternity until death?"

Miraculously, both Sonic and Amy said, "We will."

The man smiled and nodded. "Alright. Congratulations Ms. Rose and Mr. Sonic! You are officially known as Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy!"

The man looked at Sonic. But this was the part I can tell that Sonic would have a tough time on...

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Everyone cheered and said, "Congratulations!"

Sonic's cheeks was glowing red, but Amy was not embarassed, or nervous.

Sonic had the right guts to kiss Amy.

 **To Be Continued..**


	5. The Life

Sonic and Amy

Chapter 4 Recap

Amy met Shadow at the beach, where Sonic was going to confess. She asked Shadow why was he at the beach, and he told her everything. Then Sonic recieved the message from Amy by a fanasty butterfly named Terri. Then Shadow fled when he saw Sonic arrive. And Sonic unexpectedly proposed to Amy! Then they got married...

Chapter 5 - The Horrible Twilight Among Us

 **'s POV**

In my laboratory, I was building something wonderful. Something that can stop developation of the city of their own kind, something that can assist me take advantage of that **blue rat!**

"Hehehe..." I smiled.

 _This will be Sonic's last adventure... His last adventure to_ _ **DOOM**_ _that is..._

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" Orbot nervously said.

"Shut it, Orbot. I _know_ this will work. I will be done in 20 years... My robot unexpectedly squash that pest away to heaven! And rule the world! Hahahaha!" I cackled with wisdom.

" _I don't think he gets this idea... The real idea was-_ " I heard Orbot murmur to Cubot.

"SHUT IT!" I interupted him angrily. "Ooooh! I oughta burn you to death!"

"Oh no! Please don't burn me!" Cubot wailed. "... Burn him!" He pointed to Orbot.

"What?" Orbot screamed. "N-not me! Him!" He pointed to Cubot.

"No! Him!"

"Him!"

"Him!"

"Him!"

"Him!"

"Him!"

They kept pointing until I burst out yelling, "I WII BURN **BOTH** OF YOU IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP!"

 **Sonic's POV**

 **20 Years Later...**

It was a while since I seen Eggman. I thinking it was about time he quit... But now... I got kids to take care of...

"Hey, Dad! You seen the Chao plush around?" My son, Dash said.

"Did you check the living room?"

Dash dashed into the living room.

Dash is 5 years old now. He learned words fast. He always had a quick temper to mess with, so watch out!

"Hey Sonic..." Amy, my wife said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you seen Angela anywhere? Hm?"

I looked outside. "Oh. She's picking flowers for someone..."

I shrugged.

Then she came in, bursting through.

"Where's Dash?" Angela said.

She is the same age as Dash. She was wearing a dress like Cinderella, but smaller.

She was holding a handful of flowers.

I pointed to the living room. "He's in there."

I don't know why, but Angela has a sister-like crush on Dash. He is pretty timid around her, but Angela always nags him to do stuff with her like pillow fights, playing action figures, and much. Amy just laughs when Dash gets chased by Angela, reminding her about her chasing me in the _good ol' days_...

In the living room...

Dash was looking in the drawer for his Chao plush. The only thing you can see is his legs and his tail. His head is inside everything all the time, and its kinda funny seeing that to be honest, like the fact that his tail is always wagging.

Angela came marching in, calling Dash.

"Not now, sister. I'm busy."

"Come on, Dash!" Angela stomped her foot.

"...Fine."

Dash tried to get out, but his head was stuck as usual. But eventually, he got himself out.

"What?" Dash crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the ground.

Angela gave him the flowers.

"...Thanks." Dash puffed his cheeks.

Angela blushed. She leaned her head closer to Dash's. She was about to catch him, but he pointed with his eyes wide open. "Ah! Look! It's Minnie Mouse!"

Angela giggled and said, "Nice try, Dash!"

She hugged him hard and tried to push his way out. Seeing this was kinda hillarious like kittens fighting with eachother. Actually, Angela doesn't get it. Now she was covering Dash in smooches! Me and Amy laughed.

But it wasn't a matter of time left untill...

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?" Dash said.

Angela looked at Amy and me going outside.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Uh oh..." The whole city was in flames and bursts of screams and cries was on my ears.

"No time to waste! Gotta call in the group!" I yelled.

I pressed a button, that spreaded a signal around between Tails' lab, to Shadow.

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow came in.

Tails was wearing brown stripes on his head, wearing goggles and head gear.

Knuckles was different than the Knuckles we knew 20 years ago from the past. He was all ripped, buff, and had a personality of, "stupidity".

And Shadow looked different, like me.

This is a start of a new adventure...

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Egghead Strikes Back!

**SONIC AND AMY**

 **CHAPTER 6 - THE EGG STRIKES BACK**

As Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow, who was surprisingly getting along with the others, they reached the beaming city.

Eggman shot lasers, yet again used the wisps powers (know Sonic Colors?),over the 20 years of catching wisps, though... Poor him! Really took a long time!

 **Sonic's POV**

I really witnessed the Egghead's power of victory once... and wanna know when? Right now.

Yet, the Egghead never learned...

He always knew my plans to foil _his_ plans always worked, however. But the situation over here was discussing between a giant killer robot and a roasted city.

The time we arrived, Egghead spotted us.

"Sonic... you managed to get here on time, huh?" Eggman said, very demanding this time... "You know you'll lose, this time! There's gonna be no fainting to death, and..."

"Heh! Eavesdropping on the speedster, huh? Look here! The talking egg is a spy!"

I laughed so hard I pulled a muscle.

Tails joined in, and Knuckles and Shadow looked at eachother.

"Grr! You impudent **rat**!" Eggman fought.

"Take that back, you **fattie**! You need to become a bodybuilder!"

Then it was Tails' turn to fry Eggman, here!

"Yeah! I mean, you need to create another... you and-"

I clutched Tails' mouth, but then it was _his_ turn to get fried... I mean litteraly!

Eggman laser-shot my best bud! Not cool!

I growled and said, "You... wy do you have to be so cheap anyway, huh?! I mean those lasers aren't that powerful!"

"It... it's okay, Sonic! Didn't you see? The laser-shot reflected off my headgear!"

But so suddenly... "SONIC! WATCH OUT!" Tails pushed me out the way just in time to be dodged by the purple laser, which was mind controlling lasers... Again... _Eggman.. just how old are you, anyway?_

"... I have to say this but... How could you do such a thing to him?! Tails was just only 8 years old back then! But you're so just... so cruel that even guys like you would even take on a sabertooth! A sabertooth would give up it's life just to save a little abandoned little fox! Tails is young still! He's still a little kid! If you think you're so popular for killing a fox in the wilderness, think again! I think that there's SOMETHING WORSE THAN THAT!"

Then the cruel, cheap Egghead said, "What is it rat?!" Eggman was really getting caught up.

"YOUR MUSTACHE, BALDY !"

The sentence echoed in his head.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MUSTACHE?! THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL EVEN KILL YOU KIDS!"

That made me gasp. "You wouldn't..."

Eggman grinned. "Oh I won't?" Eggman revealed a remote device that looked similar to a walkie-talkie. It also had a button at the bottom.

I'd better get to the house, and fast!

But in a snap, Tails blocked the way to the house.

"Tails! Move aside! You don't want to do this..."

I tried to cross him, but for an odd reason, he was way too fast.

"Knuckles! I could use a hand here!" I called out.

Knuckles turned around, and clapped.

I, half-eyed him and said, not an applause, you idiot! A helping-" But Tails punched me while I least expected it.

This can't look good... If I don't get there on time...

Sonic was ready to give in.

"Alright, Eggman, the cunning scientist genius... You win."

Eggman had an nasty grin on his face, saying, "Thank you. Now hand me the chaos emeralds, or else..."

I, ungratefully handed the emeralds. Trust me, they were real.

I had no other choice. Just allowing Eggman to mind-control Tails, roasting the city in flames, even killing my family... that was not right. Then that would consider me as a bad parent, yet I really cared for Amy, Dash and Angela, but mostly Amy. S-she is my wife... If I didn't save her, then Cream would be very unhappy that she could be gone... forever... So I had to give up now...

Eggman verified the emeralds with his emerald tracking device. It was certain that those are real. "Alright. You are tellin the truth. They're really emeralds. I'll let your friend and your family live. Thank you for your cooperation, Sonic. In return, I'll give you a chilli dog in return."

Now that astonished me! But...

"Just keep it..." I regretfully said, hurting my heart, "I don't want it..." My voice was starting to break, but I ignored.

"It doesn't matter if you dont have a city to live in... what really matters is resources... There's different kinds of them, like water, food, survival, habitats, or even love... Sometimes, a growing family needs growing resources..." I sobbed, while I ran back home.

Shadow just sighed and shook his head.

Eggman, finally for the second time (including in Sonic Colors), built the EggmanLand.

In the house...

 **Amy's POV**

"What?! That's shocking!" Amy's breath was taken away. For Sonic, unfortunately, totaly felt betrayal... I understand that our families are important to him... but... he felt sorry for the innocent people, but robbers deserve it! Now they don't have any other house to steal from- but... !

"SONIC! I JUST REALIZED! ROBBERS MIGHT COME AND STEAL OUR VALUABLE TREASURES! OUR KIDS COULD BE IN DANGER!"

 **Will the duo get robbed? Will the kids be in danger? How will they protect their family and the house at the same time?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
